


Tools

by christian_hayes



Series: Nowhere Boys Cliche Marathon [3]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Angst, actual tutor fic still in the works, i guess like mild tutoring, not actually ship wow, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian_hayes/pseuds/christian_hayes
Summary: Jake stabs a kid with a screwdriver. Things tend to happen when you stab a kid with a screwdriver.





	Tools

**Author's Note:**

> it’s midnight and i shouldn’t’ve drank as much coffee as i did
> 
> uhhhhh shitty and short (like me) sorry

"May I go to the office to ask if I can miss a few classes tomorrow? I have to run the soundcheck for the band." Andy asked as he stood at his Physics teacher's desk. She looked at him for a minute before telling him he could go.

Andy practically ran down the stairs before a glare from an English teacher made him slow down considerably. Now he just had to hope the vice would let him go. He didn't like missing classes, but he had to help out the tech department, especially considering the fact that the usual tech guy was out ill.

 

Andy came to a halt right outside the office and took place in the chair closest to the door. He wasn't the only one waiting; Jake Riles sat in the chair furthest away from him and the door, with a look on his face like he was about to punch something.

They sat in silence for a minute or two before Jake finally spoke up.

"What are you in for? Don't seem like the type to mess around." He asked Andy, finally looking up from an, apparently very interesting, piece of wall.

"Oh I just have to ask if I can help with the band's soundcheck tomorrow. What about you?" Andy asked in return.

"Stabbed a kid with a screwdriver."

"We live very different lives, don't we?"

Jake chuckled a little at that.

"Guess we do." The door opened and Jake went in.

 

He came back out a few minutes later with a grin on his face as the PA went off, summoning Felix Ferne to the office. Andy briefly wondered what had happened in there, but decided not to dwell on it. After all, what happened to Jake or Felix wasn't his problem.

 

Except that it was.

 

Because Felix Ferne had gotten into a fight with Jake Riles and, in the heat of the moment, had mentioned his mum. Sam Conte then subtly handed Jake a screwdriver and Jake, not meaning that much harm, had stabbed Felix in the arm. Jake would keep telling everyone he'd lightly stabbed him, but the other boys knew better.

 

So, Jake, Felix, and Sam were in trouble. So much trouble that they got detention for a week. Detention in the library during times when Andy would tutor people.

 

Felix wasn't much of an issue. He sat in the corner and scowled at people, but that was all he did. For as intimidating as he looked, he was really quite harmless. Jake and Sam one the other hand, they were an issue. Disruptive, funny, distracting, generally loud. Those were just some of the words Andy had used when he complained about them to Viv that evening.

 

The next day they were just as bad.

 

On the third day, however, detention wasn’t as funny anymore. It seemed that they’d become really aware of how much time they were wasting. Jake at one point even turned around to listen in on Andy’s explanations.

 

By the fourth day, Sam and Jake just sat down at Andy’s table straight away, listening in on the session and taking notes. It was a difficult subject, after all.

 

Then the weekend came, and Andy had expected the boys to go back to their old ways. Their efforts forgotten and the jokes coming back.

And yeah, things had changed, in that Felix now also sat with them, and the student Andy usually tutored didn’t show up. That was the fifth day. And they sat at the table and talked physics and cracked some jokes and hey, maybe they weren’t that bad when you were the one they were telling the jokes to. Even Felix cracked a smile from his side of the table, where he was bent over his notebook.

 

And then day six rolled around and the usual kid showed up again, and the boys were quiet and Andy taught while they took notes. And afterwards they parted without another word, like the previous day hadn’t happened. Like they hadn’t shares jokes and stories in the weird hours of the day when the school is open but the classes are over.

 

And then day seven rolled around, and Andy knew he wasn’t gonna talk to the boys again after this. That Sam and Jake would go back to ignoring him, that Felix would run back to Ellen, and that he wouldn’t have this to look forward to.

 

You can imagine his surprise when they showed up on day eight, notebooks in hand.


End file.
